Chaos and Serenity
'''Chaos and Serenity '''is the fourteenth episode of the first season of OMCFA. Plot Ben is fighting some evil aliens in Undertown when Kai calls. She's doing that dumb thing again, and comes to Ben despite his efforts to avoid her. Their argument is cut short by the arrival of Steel, Danny DeVito, Cory, and Shrek. The SSO says that Farquaad is coming to Baumannville with a massive army. A Knight arrives, but it's really Louis in disguise, and he's in the SSO! Ben and Kai agree to accompany the SSO to stop Farquaad, so they go to the city outskirts. There, they encounter a Knight, which Ben kills then traces to the AJ McLean Plateau. Louis flies them there, and Shrek prepares Ben to scout. Before he leaves, though, Shrek gives him a Meeseeks box. Ben and Kai head to the plateau and climb up, where they find Farquaad waiting for them. But that's not all - all of the dreks are with them! Ben calls for help and the SSO arrives. There is a brief stalemate, which Ben breaks. The scene then devolves into an all-out war. Ben uses Ultimate AmpFibian to make Farquaad take out the other dreks, but times out before he can make Farquaad kill himself. Farquaad takes the Knights and marches to Baumannville. Ben turns into Way Big and chases after him, but Farquaad uses Ultimate Farquaad to go Way Big. They fight, but Ben goes Ultimate Way Big and throws Farquaad into the sun. The SSO checks on the other dreks, but they have escaped. Ben notes that Transyl was absent. That's because he stayed at the castle. He revives Farquaad, who no longer has the Ultimizer, but is confident that he will win in the end. Impact *Ben turns into Humungousaur Turner for the first time in OMC *Ben turns into Ultimate AmpFibian for the first time *Ben turns into Ultimate Echo Echo and Ultimate Way Big for the first time in OMC *Evil Jetray is introduced in OMC *Louis is introduced in FA and revealed to be a member of the SSO *Farquaad loses the Ultimizer *The dreks unite for the first time in OMC Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kai Green *Lt. Steel *Cory Baxter *Danny DeVito *Shrek *Louis Tomlinson *Mr. Rock Villains *Evil Water Hazard *Evil Jetray *Evil Upchuck *Knights of Duloc *Farquaad **Ultimate Farquaad *Prince Charming *Fairy Godmother *Rumpelstiltskin *Thelonious *Lord Transyl Aliens *Cannonbolt *Quickmeme *Baubenn *Humungousaur Turner *Humungousaur *The Swarm *Wildmutt *Cum Disaster *Slapstrike *Echo Echo x2 *Ultimate Echo Echo *AmpFibian x2 *Ultimate AmpFibian *Contradiction *Way Big x2 *Ultimate Way Big *XLR8 Gallery CA2.png CA12.png CA21.png CA25.png CA39.png CA49.png CA53.png CA65.png CA68.png CA88.png CA100.png CA111.png CA114.png CA122.png CA127.png CA130.png CA136.png CA142.png CA152.png CA159.png CA160.png CA162.png CA163.png CA167.png CA175.png CA183.png CA184.png CA189.png CA198.png CA202.png CA205.png CA211.png CA219.png CA226.png CA233.png CA237.png CA243.png CA257.png CA263.png CA265.png CA267.png CA269.png CA270.png CA271.png CA278.png CA281.png CA283.png CA293.png CA298.png CA299.png CA306.png CA322.png CA325.png CA334.png CA338.png CA345.png Category:FA Episodes Category:FA Season 1 Episodes Category:Farquaad Arc